1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination toothbrush-toothpaste case. In particular, the invention relates to a toothbrush-toothpaste case having two housing parts that snap together to form the enclosed structure. One of the housing parts has a single chamber; the second has a dual chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Proper dental hygiene requires brushing teeth daily, and preferably brushing after every meal. Many toothbrush cases are available for transporting a toothbrush. However, there is a need for a compact case which can be used to transport a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste in the same container or case in a hygienic manner.
It is known in the art to provide a portable toilet case for containing toiletries, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,530, issued to Vaughn on Sep. 6, 1988. This device is usable by campers or military personnel in the field. Also, this device is closed by rotating a threaded top section with a corresponding bottom section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,813, issued to Lorenzana et al. on Jun. 6, 1989, teaches a toothbrush holder including an elongated toothbrush cavity in which the holder is made of a single piece of molded plastic. No separate cavity is provided in this structure for a tube of toothpaste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,155, issued to English et al. on Nov. 19, 1991, teaches a combination toothbrush and toothpaste container in which the toothpaste is dispensed from a reservoir in the container using a piston and screw arrangement that forces the paste out of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,526, issued to Corona on Jan. 7, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,568, issued to Ringuetter on Jul. 21, 1992, also teach a toothbrush holder and a piston- or pump-operated dispenser.
Collapsible toothbrushes are also well known, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,457, issued to Ridgley on Mar. 28, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,334, issued to Tello-Vallarino on Dec. 19, 1995. These are commonly folding devices that lack any suitable enclosure to contain a toothpaste tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,522, issued to Lee on Jan. 19, 1999, teaches a holder for toothbrush and toothpaste in which the toothpaste is dispensed directly onto the brush from a reservoir in the container.
French Patent No. 2,550,429 teaches a travel mini-toothbrush and toothpaste container in which the toothpaste is provided inside a cap or is impregnated into the brush.
French Patent No. 2,579,874 teaches a toothbrush with toothpaste incorporated inside the brush.
However, none teach the particular structure of the case of the present invention in which both a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste are conveniently contained.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.